


Bara Den Ensam Överlevande

by BloomingSkyes264



Series: Phantoms [4]
Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Milo Murphy's Law, Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, F/M, Grandfather/Grandson Incest, Incest, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Svenska | Swedish, Time Skips, Twincest
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:00:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloomingSkyes264/pseuds/BloomingSkyes264
Summary: En del människor växer på grund av de som de har, oavsett om det är genom det onda eller det goda.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus, Hopadiah "Hop Pop" Plantar/Sprig Plantar, Huey Duck/Dewey Duck, Melissa Chase/Milo Murphy/Zack Underwood
Series: Phantoms [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764346
Kudos: 1





	1. [Spropadiah] En Sådan Kärlek Slutar I Tragedi

Ungdom var något han inte kunde komma tillbaka.

Det besvärade inte Hop Pop så mycket, men han hade inget emot att vara lika gammal som han var. Om han var ung skulle han inte ha en av hans livs kärlek med honom nu. Om han måste erkänna det, var Sprig en av de bästa saker som hände honom i hans ålder. Den unga grodan hade alltid goda avsikter, även om han ibland agerade dum eller om vissa av hans idéer och planer var farliga.

Hop Pop visste att han hade långt kvar innan Sprig blev smartare och klokare än han var nu. Då ändrar sig inte folk, så för allt han visste att han kunde vara densamma när han är äldre. Det var något han skulle behöva vänta och se. För tillfället var han dock tvungen att hämta Sprig till sitt rum. Efter en annan dag av shenanigans var Sprig ovanligt (men tack och lov) kvar med lite eller ingen energi. Det var om han kraschade från en sockerrusning han aldrig hade.

" _Hop Pop!_ " Sprig började. "Jag är inte _trött_ , jag kan stanna upp lite _längre_!"

"Nu Sprig, du behöver vila. Vi kan göra vad du vill i morgon." Den äldre grodan sa när han öppnade sin barnsons sovrumsdörr.

Sprig odlade. "Men jag _vill_ inte sova, jag vill ha _dig_!"

"I morgon." Hop Pop upprepas bestämt.

Sprig gnällde, men han grälade inte. Han la den lilla grodan på sängen. Han gav honom en god nattkyss innan han lämnade rummet. Åldern sköt ett leende på Sprig. Han log trögt tillbaka. Hop Pop stängde dörren för natten. Han gick ner och in i sitt arbetsrum. Han satt ner i sin stol och öppnade en av sina många böcker. När han började läsa kände han den yngsta krypen på hans knä och behöll honom där.

Dvar ingen skada att hålla honom där, han tänkte att han kunde flytta tillbaka Sprig till sängen när han var redo att gå och lägga sig själv. Den lilla skurken i hans sömn gör att Hop Pop leker. Att få ut honom ur sängen kanske inte var en dålig idé. Han vände en sida.

Tsomnade han kort efter, ögonen öppnade och allt.

* * *

Sprig skakade en maskliknande varelse av sitt grumliga ben.

" _Sprig Plantar_!"

De femton flinerade och stirrade på sin farfar. Han stod stilla där han var, utan att ge efter lite. Han gapade tyst.

"Inser du vad du har gjort?"

"Ja, Hop Pop."

"Du förstörde nästan gården och nästan dödade oss alla!"

"Jag vet. Jag gör det inte igen." Sprig svarade: "Jag fixar allt."

Allt han ville göra var att göra ett jobb enklare och snabbare, som man skulle förvänta sig att ett barn skulle göra. På samma sätt som vid andra tillfällen har det dock bara löst allt kort efter det. Ekosystemet kunde ha förstörts igen, men han menade inte att det skulle bli så illa som det gjorde.

"Och tänk inte ens på.." hans ögon vidgade något. "Vänta, vad?"

"Jag fixar allt." Sprig upprepade sig själv när han tog tag i en broom. "Jag gjorde det här så jag städar upp det. Det är vad som ska göras, eller hur?"

Sprig tog upp saker och började svepa. Hop Pop's mun höll sig öppen, men det blev snart ett leende. Han tog också tag i en broom och hjälpte honom. Det var en enorm röra och det skulle ta evigt att städa upp om det bara var en person som gjorde det.

"Jag är stolt över dig." Hop Pop började.

"Om vad, röra eller vad som är ansvarsfullt?" Sprig skämtade och tittade på sin gamle man.

Hop Pop tog hand om höften. "Du vet exakt vad jag menar.." Hans mun tog slut.

Sprig hackad. "Jag vet. Jag har bara det bästa att lära av ibland."

"Bara ibland?"

"Jag måste trotsa dig ibland." Sprig vinkad.

Hop Pop tog hand om Sprigs huvud och tog det fram och tillbaka. Om det inte vore för hans hatt skulle hans hår bli hårt nu. Den äldsta grodan tippade huvudet och såg över sin barnsons axel. Sprig tittade bakom honom och såg Polly stå vid ytterdörren några sekunder innan han långsamt stängde dörren.

"Polly, du städar också!"

Polly odlade. "Varför måste _jag_ hjälpa till? Jag gjorde ingenting!"

"För att jag sa det!"

Sprig försökte hålla sin skratt, men en snort kom ut trots hans motstånd. Polly slog honom högst upp i huvudet med handtaget av bommen.

Hans tunga fastnade när han föll till marken.

* * *

Den varma rosa grodan pansade när han såg bakom honom.

Insekternas varelse kom på honom. Han höll fast vid äggen ordentligt. Sprig under en logg. Han halkade nästan men fortsatte springa. Den skrek och skrek. Den slog ner och saknade honom knappt. Hans hatt började flyga, men han höll på. Sprig sprang in i en återvändsgränd. Han vände sig om. Insekten kom närmare och närmare.. Grodan backade upp så mycket han kunde. En smula kom in i hans ansikte. Hans rygg tog kontakt med klipporna.

Blekarna föll uppifrån. Den såg upp i toppen. Hop Pop och Polly var vid klippkanten.

"Nu!"

Hop Pop hoppade ner. Han försökte binda odjuret tillräckligt där det inte skulle fly. Polly landade en träff med hennes mäss. Den gick ner med en döende screeningfilm. Hon slog det hela tiden.

"Bra jobbat killar! Tillbaka till..."

"Sprig!" Hop Pop hindrade honom från att gå framåt. "Varför i grodans namn tog du med äggen?! De ska vara tillbaka på gården!"

"Jag vet, jag vet." Sprig tittade ner på äggen. "Tänk om de kläckte när vi är borta? Jag vill inte missa att träffa dem. Jag vill inte att du missar det."

"Och riskera att förlora dina ofödda barn?" Hop Pop har skurits. "Är du galen? Något värre kunde ha hänt dem!"

"Förlåt Sprig, men det var lite för vårdslöst, till och med för dig." Polly tillade lugnt.

Sprig tittade ner på de två äggen han höll i armarna. De hade rätt, men hur kunde han inte det? När som helst kunde de kläckas och det var inget han ville att Hop Pop skulle sakna. Han kunde erkänna att det var dumt att ta med dem utan att berätta för någon. De togs och nästan ättades var ett bevis på detta, men de var säkra nu. De var i hans armar igen.

Hop Pop började hosta, vilket fick Sprig att sticka huvudet uppåt för att titta på sin farfar. Han sprang till hans sida och det gjorde även Polly. Efter en sekund har han lämnat halsen och tittat på Polly och Sprig.

"Jag mår bra, allt börjar bli lite... Mycket för min ålder."

Han gav Sprig ett svagt men lugnande leende. Det gjorde bara den yngre, varma, rosa grodan. Över tjugo år senare och här hovade han ut sina lungor. Han kunde inte föreställa sig hur han skulle vara tjugo år senare. Om han bodde längre än på 80-talet, hur som helst.

De gick alla tillbaka till lägret. När solen gick ner var ljuset från att bränna trä det enda som temporärt gav värme och ljus. Sprig satt bredvid Hop Pop trots att han inte var så nöjd med honom. Då hörde alla en spricka som inte var från de brinnande lågorna.

Deras ögon satte på äggen när de började kläckas.

* * *

Sprig stängde dörren medan han sträckte sig.

Han lyfte benet medan barnen sprang igenom och av honom. Han ville inte vara i vägen eller få en av dem att åka och falla. En enda kran fångade hans uppmärksamhet och fick honom att vända sig till Polly. Hon talade i tysthet ett namn som han kände alltför väl till.

Hop Pop.

Han nickade innan han gick upp trappan till Hop Pop's rum. Sprig öppnade hela tiden dörren. Den gamla grodan i hans säng, omgiven av de varma, naturliga ljus- och dammpartiklar som dansade i luften. Han gick in och stängde dörren bakom honom. Han gick upp till sängen och vilade på sina knän vid Hop Pop's sida. Han glor och lyste från solljuset och fick färgerna på hans kropp att dyka. Den orangefärgade grodan fyllde Sprigs syn när han vände sig till honom.

Fågelgrodan öppnade munnen. Han blev omedelbart lurad av sin farfar när hans finger rörde hans läppar. Hop Pop log svagt. Snart efteråt trängde hans hårda hosta genom luften och förstörde den häftiga tystnad som rummet hade innan det äldre ville behålla. Sprig siktade genom näsborrarna medan hans ansiktsuttryck sjönk. Hop Pop såg det och lappade platsen bredvid honom. Genom att hålla ögonkontakten gick Sprig upp och satte sig ner på sängen vid hans sida.

Han höll sig på den äldres hand. Han kände varje skrynka på sin hand, allt från det goda, det onda, den glada, den deprimerande, från varje ögonblick han tillbringade med Hop Pop under åren Sprig har levt. Så sent som i går när han tio var i kontakt med Hop Pop. Inget tillfälle kunde någonsin kännas som första gången de kysstes, men oavsett hur han skötte dem som om de vore det. Även om vissa inte var de bästa stunderna skulle han inte ändra dem för någonting i världen.

Hop Pop satt långsamt upp sig. Han käkade försiktigt Sprigs ansikte och drog honom närmare. Deras ögon stängde när deras läppar var kopplade. Det varade bara en minut innan de avbröt det. Eftersom Hop Pop tog bort händerna från ansiktet behöll Sprig dem med en av sina egna händer. Även mot hans ansikte kändes det lika varmt som det alltid gjorde. Sprig log där. Hop Pop tog sig upp när han började hosta igen. När han var klar, rann han ut i halsen.

"Hop Pop.." Sprig började, bara för att få ut det ur halsen.

"Jag mår bra, Sprig." Hop Pop lugnade sig när han log. "Ta hand om dem åt mig, eller hur?"

Han skrek. "Som om jag inte redan är det."

Hop Pop kunde bara chuckla som svar. "Jag älskar dig."

"Jag älskar dig också."

Hop Pop tog sin hand innan han slöt ögonen. Den gamla grodans leende var aldrig mer. Hans bröst gick långsamt ner, sen slutade det att röra sig helt och hållet. Livet började tömma sitt system, som om det var planerat att göra det. Trots att Sprigs ansikte rodnade, trots att hans ögon började sprida sig, höll han ett leende på ansiktet. Hans läppar började dunka oavsett hans försök att inte göra det.

En tårar sprack från hans öga och sprang ner hans kind.


	2. [Perryshmirtz] Han Kommer Aldrig Att Känna Dig, Inte Så Jag Känner Dig

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibland går människor genom sina gränser i sina relationer med andra. Det kan få en att känna sig sårad och osäker.

Perry tittade över buskarna.

Han visste att han inte behövde hålla ett öga på Heinz längre, men det fanns tillfällen då han var tvungen att se hur han gjorde, om han var okej utan honom där. Han brydde sig fortfarande om honom, även om hans avsikter var missförstådda. Det gjorde ont, men Perry fortsatte för det var för honom, om han insåg det än eller inte.

Platypusen kunde inte komma på vad han och den andra killen Dakota som han trodde att hans namn var, sa eftersom han var för långt borta, men han skulle inte tvivla på om det gällde honom. Då var det möjligt att han rörde sig vidare och trodde att det var Perrys jobb att stanna hos honom. Han kanske gillar Dakota bättre. Han kunde inte säga, men han visste på sitt kroppsspråk att han njöt av hans företag.

"Ja, rätt," hörde han den högmätta killen säga.

Perry kom omedelbart närmare medan han var utom synhåll. Hans rygg gick upp mot väggen i byggnaden de sitter på.

"Du bryr dig fortfarande om honom, varför pratar du inte med honom?"

"Jag är säker på att han är borta någonstans och gör sitt jobb som han har gjort!" Heinz retorterade.

Att höra att det stenade hans hjärta. Perry visste att han kände sig upprörd, vilket även då gjorde ont, men det slutade aldrig att känna sig som om han bara var huggen i bröstet och magen när han hörde hur han kände sig.

"Dessutom," fortsatte Heinz, "vad om _du_ och Cavendish? Om du tror att det var lätt att alltid prata med Perry Platypusen och han lyssnar, så är det inget problem för dig!"

Dakota svalde och såg ut någon annanstans när han muterade något. Heinz föll tillbaka och halkade. Han satte fingret och tummen mellan ögonen.

"Jag är ledsen, det är bara svårt utan honom här, vid min sida eller inte." Heinz siktade. "Kanske har jag det bättre utan honom."

Perry hängde hans huvud. Hans fästen stramade åt när han försökte svälja sina känslor tillbaka. Det var bara ett missförstånd, men han började tänka på vad han sade. Det var möjligt att han behövde en paus från honom, att de båda behövde en paus. Idén gjorde ont, men om det behövdes, då kunde han göra det. Om Heinz ville vara med någon annan, så väntar han så länge det behövs.

Perry började gå iväg utan att ses.

Om han blir lyckligare med honom, då lär han sig att leva med det. Ingen kan vara med en enda person för evigt, även om de flesta ville det. Dakota känner honom inte på det sätt som Perry gjorde, men alla platypusen brydde sig om om han var glad och det var allt han ville. Oavsett vad han kommer att vara där för Heinz, oavsett om det var som hans livs kärlek eller hans bästa vän, om han behövde honom, så hjälper han.

Om de var officiellt över skulle det bara ta honom lite för att vänja sig vid det. Han kunde inte dra några slutsatser än, men Heinz kunde bara gå igenom lite och han sa saker han inte menade. Det hände alla, oavsett om de faktiskt sade det högt eller inte. Perry kunde inte veta om han inte stannade längre, men han fick ge honom lite utrymme. Han visste att det ibland behövdes att vara ensam, och det var förmodligen en av dessa tider.

Oavsett detta var det bättre att tänka på vad som händer med denna situation för att förbereda sig för dem, för att förbereda sig för det värsta om det blev så. Han kunde inte låta bli att tänka på allt som de två gick igenom, oavsett om det var på eller av klockan, om det var bra eller hemskt, allt var viktigt för honom. Perry kom ihåg första dagen de träffades. Visst, de kom inte överens så bra till en början, det krävdes ett par strider för att gilla varandra, men de blev till slut vänner.

De blev till slut varandras största allierade trots att de var nemeses.

Perry satt sig ner, bakbenen skrapade upp till bröstet. Hans svans låg platt på marken han satt på. Han tippade hatten tillräckligt för att gömma den övre delen av ansiktet. Han kände inte för att titta på nån eller nåt, och han kände inte för att någon tittade på hans ansikte. Hans armar var inslagna kring benen och vilade på knä på slutet av hans räkning. Han lät sig gå vilse i sina tankar.

Perrys klocka började plötsligt pipa, så att den kom upp nog för att se den och bara hade hans ansikte på andra sidan. Monogram sa till honom att Perry behövde göra något. Han hälsade och avslutade samtalet. Han skulle komma till det efter en liten stund. Perry ville vara ensam några minuter till.

Det skulle vara för honom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ursprungligen skulle det här bli längre, men om det här är allt jag kan spotta ut, då tvingar jag inte fram det. Och ibland är saker och ting bättre korta och söta, så detta kan vara ett av dem trots mina avsikter.


	3. [HueDew] Varje Kyss Avbryter Allvaret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ibland kan det vara en bra kombination att rotera flaskan och vilja ha en kyss.

Deras näbbar och klor var i stort sett desamma.

Det var om man gjorde en smäll, formade den och skapade en identisk med den formen. Det fanns ingen möjlighet att förneka det. På grund av det hade Huey och Dewey aldrig problem att kyssa varandra, det fanns inget sätt de kunde. Det kom naturligtvis till dem även om det ibland var slarvigt och rörigt. Även om de inte borde, kändes det bara trevligt, mjukt, sött.

Det kunde ha varit för att det var förbjudet, men det kunde ha varit för att det var med varandra. Kisses på morgonen, nånstans på dagen eller natten, det spelade ingen roll när det var trevligt ändå. Ibland var det svårt att smyga in en när de ville, men det dödade inte någon av dem att vänta på rätt tid, inte ens när Dewey var lika otålig som han var.

Det var till exempel så han höll fast vid Hueys hand. Den äldsta visste hur han kände sig, eftersom han lugnade honom om att det förhoppningsvis inte skulle ta för mycket längre tid. De ville inte vara där, de ville umgås med sina vänner, men Violet var där. Hon visste inte om deras relation och Huey ville inte riskera det.

Den korvhåriga flickan tog en tom soda-burk och placerade den mitt i cirkeln. Hon spottade så bra som hon kunde. När den landade, tittade Violet upp på vem den landade på. Nästan omedelbart tog Huey bort handen från Dewey medan hennes gaze landade på honom. Hans hjärta böjde sig när han tittade tillbaka på henne.

"Sanning eller våga?" Violet ifrågasatte.

"Våga?" Huey svarade tveksamt med osäkerhet.

En slug idiot krympte upp på hennes näsa. Det var om hon ritade upp ett slags schema, men på det han inte visste. Den röda kladtripletten var redo att svettas och titta på henne. Han kunde lova att han just hörde en liten röra från lila hummingbird.

"Jag vågar.." Violet hade två fingrar på motsatt sätt. "...för att klara sig med en av dina bröder."

Så fort hon sa det började Louie hosta efter att ha svalt lite Pep. Å andra sidan hade Lena just en överraskad blick på sitt ansikte. Huey gulped och tittade på sina bröder bredvid honom. Louie kom upp och gick sedan och upprepade ordet "nope" hela tiden.

"Förlåt, men nej, du är ensam, Hubert." Han sa som han såg i hörnet.

Huey dränktes i svett och hans ansikte blev samma färg som hans kläder och hatt. Han såg snabbt på Dewey. Han såg helt lugn ut i jämförelse. Det kändes som om han inte kunde röra sig, som om han var frusen på plats. Dewey tog Huey med skjortan och drog in honom för en kyss. Det kändes som himlen och det visades framför hela gruppen. Under kyssen tittade Huey på Violet. Hon hade ut telefonen och ändå höll hon ögonen på de två. Dewey lät honom gå och retrerade hans armar som om ingenting hände.

Violet verkade skriva något på sin telefon. När hon var klar satte hon bara bort telefonen och tittade på hennes ansikte med ett leende och allt.

"Jag antar att jag har mitt svar nu," sa hon.

Huey tog upp sin ögonbryn, samma med Dewey, men innan de kunde fråga ut hennes Webby som hölls på den tomma burken och spun den som om Violet inte sa någonting. Louie kom tillbaka från hörnet och satte sig ner. Den här gången satt han mellan Webby och Lena.

Björnen slutade snurra i Violets riktning.


	4. [Milackissa] Vi Bränner Levande

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En annan dag med Murphys lag, ytterligare ett sår tillfogade ärr och sår i minnen.

Zack sträckte sin kropp och hade händerna på nedre ryggen.

Det var en typisk dag med Milo. Saker som faller över, nästan krossas, fastnade en eller två gånger, samma sak man skulle förvänta sig av Murphys lag. Det var inget annat den här gången, att behöva fly från saker som brast och att vissa djur jagade dem i blandningen. Melissa gick över till honom och tog ett fast och försiktigt tag i händerna. Det var plötsligt, men efter några sekunder blev han blastad i huvudet från Milo med hjälp av en brandsläckare. Efteråt hovade han och sprang händerna över håret för att få bort innehållet från huvudet.

"Vad var det för?"

"Ditt hår var i brand, och vi ville inte att du av misstag skulle få dina händer i brand också." Milo förklarade det. "Nåväl, inte mer än vad som ändå fångade i brand."

Zack tittade på sin arm. En del av fodralet fångade flamman och brände inte bara kläderna, utan det lämnade ett brännmärke på hans skal. Han rörde den försiktigt med fingret och inhalerade kraftigt från halsen. Det skulle ta en stund att läka upp helt, ärr eller inte.

"Gör din arm okej?" Melissa frågade.

Zack nodded. "Ja. Jag tror att det kommer att lämna ett ärr."

"Ingenting fel i det," svarade Milo. "Jag fick massor av ärr!"

"Jag fick några själv." Hon drog en del av skjortan nedåt vid axeln och avslöjade ett litet men märkbart ärr där. "Jag skulle visa resten, men du förstår poängen."

De började gå tillbaka till stan. Det var några gånger som Melissa stannade och tog några steg tillbaka, vilket fick de andra att göra samma sak om Zack inte drogs tillbaka av någon av dem eller. Milo och Melissa talade för övrigt om hur de fick en del av sina ärr på äventyr som Zack inte var märkt med. Milo visade till och med några ärr från sagda äventyr, oavsett hur stora eller små de var. Det var otroligt att höra dem alla och att han fortfarande hade ett leende i ansiktet och gick igenom dem alla. Milo uppskattade och skötte var och en av dem hur han lät, oavsett om de stannade länge eller lämnade strax efter att äventyret Murphys lag satte honom under.  


Zack kunde inte klandra honom. Hur bisarra de än lät, även om det var helt möjligt på grund av Murphys lag, var det ganska intressant. I ett annat var det otroligt att han kunde se ärren som något bra, men han kunde förstå varför, precis som Melissa gillar dem. Den svarthårade pojken kunde inte låta bli att le och lyssna på dem båda. Det var tills han slog sig ner i en trädnäsa först, vilket fick honom att falla tillbaka med Melissa som fångade honom. Hans hand gick omedelbart till näsan. Han tog bort det efteråt efter att ha känt något på fingret. Lite blod vilar på hans pekfinger. Naturligtvis var det ett näsblod, vad mer hade det kunnat vara? Zack vilade tillbaka handen på näsborrarna för att se till att det inte blev mer kvar.

"Är du okej?" Hennes röst blev orolig när hon tittade på honom.   
  
Zack nodded. "Inget nytt."   
  
Men det betydde ändå inte att det inte gjorde ont.   
  
Han kom tillbaka på fötterna tack vare Melissas hjälp. Milo tog ut några vävnader från ryggsäcken. Brunette gav dem till sin pojkvän.   
  
"Skulle det hjälpa?"   
  
"Ja, tack."   


Han tog dem, raderade bort blodet från hans hand och var det än var på hans ansikte innan han torkade och täckte näsan med den. Han satte sig ned på en logg med de andra två som följde med honom kort därefter. De behövde alla en paus för tillfället. Även om något kunde hända när som helst, var det trevligt att slappna av till naturens ljud, vare sig det skulle komma från fåglarna eller andra skogsdjur, för tillfället. Det var fredligt, men ändå hördes svaga ljud från civilisationen på det avstånd de befann sig på. Det var tills Milos mage växte.

"...Vill någon ha lunch?"   
  
Zack och Melissa båda nodades. Efter att nästan ha brunnit levande lät tanken på att få lite mat trevlig för dem. Trion steg upp efter några minuter och började gå tillbaka.   
  
Man kan bara hoppas att det inte blir så hektiskt som det blev för inte så länge sedan den dagen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jag trodde att de tre sista skulle bli längre, som det första var ganska långt, men jag antar att det var allt jag kunde göra. Om det är bra och trevligt så borde det inte vara så mycket problem.


End file.
